


Never Said You Had To Be Perfect [Short Story]

by Tortured_Artist



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ghouls, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortured_Artist/pseuds/Tortured_Artist





	1. Faggot

"STOP IT!!" i screamed, tears pouring down my bloody face.

Just another day of being bullied at school. This time i had been walking too slow in the hallway, even though i was practically running. Two girls had caught up to me screaming "LESBO!" and "FAGGOT!!" They were two of the many popular girls in my school. In fact, the only girls that were not popular were me and my best friend, Kyoko Hidemi. We had been friends all throughout Elementary school, and now we were in Middle school together. But unlike me, Kyoko was never bullied. she could stand up for herself. She was always so strong and confident. Always smiling and laughing. The complete opposite of me...yet we were still best friends...but I didn't know why because we were almost nothing alike. She was taller than me, skinny, big breasts, funny, smart, and she was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. The only thing keeping her from being one of the popular girls was that she was friends with me.

One of the girls that were chasing me had tripped me, laughing like a hyena. i was grabbed by my long, brown ponytail and was thrown violently down a flight of stairs. They were now standing over me, along with about five other popular girls that had joined in just for the fun of it, and were kicking my stomach, legs, and face with their three-inch high heels.

"W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!" i cried in agony, covering my head.

A girl with way too much makeup on and hair that had been dyed purple and black bent down, grabbing me by my hair to make me look at her. she smirked and spoke in an evil, ugly voice.  
"Because you're an ugly ass little faggot, and faggots deserve to die." she and all the others laughed. She took one last swing at me, hitting me hard in my neck. I screamed in pain as they all skipped away giggling.

It took me at least ten minutes before i was finally able to get up. My eyes widened. Blood had been splattered all over the floor and even on the wall some. I looked at my reflection through a nearby window.

I looked dead...

My hair was all tangled and a complete mess. My clothes were ripped and stained with blood. my left eye was a purplish-blue color. My skin was as pale as a blank sheet of paper.

I suddenly got very light-headed. all the sounds around me faded away. My vision blurred and my whole body went numb.

Then I blacked out completely...


	2. I Love You To

I was blinded by a painfully bright light as I squinted open my exhausted eyes.

The bitter light and the rubbery smell reminded me of a hospital..

So did that weird beeping noise...it sounded like one of those heart monitors that show your heart beat..or something like that...

Oh shit.........was I in a hospital?!

Oh god.....

My parents are going to kill me...

they didnt know all the times I had been bullied and abused at school..not that they would care...  
they barely ever noticed me anyway. They were always too busy doing their work or fighting with each other over stupid things.

My mother was a cheater.  
She went out with other men while still being married to my father. They wanted a divorce anyway.   
My mother couldn't stand my father.   
Most days he left home early in the morning, going to some bar or a vape shop or something. Then he didnt get home until midnight. He would be so drunk that he couldnt even walk.   
My mother was constantly yelling at him for that, which made him really mad. He would sometimes hit my mother.   
One time, when I was in third grade, he tried to rape her. And me.

He had managed to get my mother pregnant, and when she had my baby brother, my mother came home to my drunk, angry father once again.   
She had told me to go to my room and pack my bags.   
So I did.  
I heard screaming.  
She had told father that we were leaving and never coming back to his "alcohol, drug addicted fat ass."  
That was the maddest I had ever seen my father... He was throwing chairs and shattering windows and anything else that just happened to be in his way.

He ended up killing the baby and giving my mother a broken leg...

He told me that if I ever said a word about what I saw to anyone, he would kill me, too.

But I did tell someone.

Kyoko.

Kyoko had always been the one that was there for me.   
She stood up for me.   
Protected me.   
She knew everything...

***

I gently tried to sit up in my uncomfortable hospital bed. But I couldnt. There was something on top of me. Holding me down.

When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around. Thats when I saw her. Kyoko. She was laying with me in my hospital bed, asleep. she had an arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

Her eyes were stained with tears...

She looked like she hadn't slept in forever. and i didnt want to wake her up. i slowly and carefully tried to push her arm off.

Kyoko's head shot up faster than a bullet. She stared at me for a second, as if not believing what she saw. She jumped up on me, one arm around my neck and the other one around my waist. She started crying. I guessed that they were tears of joy this time.

"K-kira..." Kyoko stutered "I......I thought you were..."

she started crying more as she higged me tighter.  
I wrapped my arms around her. "its okay. Im used to it. Im fine." I said, trying to make her feel better, even though it was obviously a lie. I was used to it. But I wasnt fine. Everything still hurt.

"DONT SAY THAT, KIRA! THIS IS NOT OKAY!!" She yelled, scaring me. she let go of me amd looked away.  
"im sorry...this is all my fault...I should have been there...I should ha-"

I cut her off, slapping my hand on her mouth so she couldnt speak.

"no." I said "this is NOT your fault. Ill be damed if youre gonna go blaming yourself for something that doesnt have anything to do with you."  
I tooky hand away slowly. "you were not the one that beat me up, were you?" I asked.

She shook her head, still not looking at me.

"then its not your fault." I said.

There was a long silence.

"d-do my parents know?" I asked.

Kyoko looked up at me. "your parents are dead." She said.

My heart stopped.

"d-dead?" I started to feel light headed again.

Kyoko looked away again. "yes. After I found you unconsious on the stairs I called the hospital. They came. They called your parents and told them what had happened. But they never showed up to see you or anything. your dad was really drunk and had killed your mom. He ended up calling the police on himself. But when they arrived, he had commited suicide and was found drowned in the bathtub."

I was stunned...

I had no idea what to do or say or think...

I was too exausted to cry...

Kyoko hugged me. "my mom said you can come and live with us...i-if you want too" She said.

I didnt respond. I didnt know. I just didnt know.

"i love you." She said.

Kyoko was one of those people who could make you happy even when the worst things happen. Her mother called it a gift. And it was.

"i love you too"


	3. Ghouls

I did go to live with Kyoko and her mom.

Kyoko was an only child, so she was spoiled a lot by her mom when she was little. Then, when her dad ran away unexpectedly with some other woman, he took most of the money with him.  
Kyoko and her mother had a really hard time getting back on their feet again.  
Her mom had to work three part-time jobs.

Now, they were doing pretty well. Kyoko babysat some little kids around her neighborhood and her mom is pursuing her dream of being an artist. She opened a shop near their house a few years ago. That is where she advertises and sells all her beautiful art.

***

 

When i was released from the hospital Kyoko's mom took us out to get ice cream.

"what can i get for you?" the man at the counter asked. he was tall and slim. his hair was brown and dyed blonde at the tips. his smile was...strange...something about him seemed off...

kyoko spoke first.

"I will have a chocolate fudge sunday, please." she said. she looked at me and smiled.

"oh, i'm good. i don't really like ice cream." i said.

"you sure?" kyoko's mom asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"yes." i said.

The man smirked. "okay, one chocolate fudge sunday, comin' right up!" he said.

we found a bench to sit at while we waited.

"i'm going to go to the restroom. you girls stay put, ok?" kyoko's mom said.

"Okay."we said at the same time.

once her mom was out of sight, kyoko turned to me and grabbed my face.

"i swear, Kira, i will never let this happen again. you are going to live with me and my mom and we are going to protect you. you dont have to be afraid anymore. you are safe with us..."

she paused for a moment, blinking away tears.

"you're safe with me."

she leaned forward, close enough to kiss me.

"i love you so much" she breathed.

her warm breath on my face turned me on. then, without even thinking, i smashed my lips onto hers, wrapping my arms around her waist.

i was surprised she didnt pull away. in fact, she went with it. she put her tongue in my mouth and french kissed me.

she gently pushed me to lay on the bench and got ontop of me, not breaking our kiss. she slowly began sliding a hand up my shirt.

"n-no..." i said, trying to hold back my moans. "w-we cant do this. not here. n-not now."

she pulled away, smiling.

we sat up just as her mom came out of the restroom. "is the ice cream ready yet?" she asked the man. he was still in the kitchen.

"almost, ma'am." he said.

he came out from behind the counter, holding his hands behind his back. He didnt have ice cream. but he did have a devilish smirk on his face.

in the blink of an eye he pulled out a knife and pinned Kyoko's mom to the wall, covering her mouth.

"MOMMA!!" Kyoko screamed.

"SHUT UP OR SHE'S DEAD!" The man yelled

i was stunned. paralyzed.

Kyoko went in her purse, pulled out a gun, and aimed at the man.

my heart stopped. this felt like some horrible dream that i couldnt wake up from. was this really happening?....

"let. her. go." she said.

The man laughed. "that little thing probably isn't even loaded."

"wanna bet?" kyoko said.

i had never seen her like this...

the man suck the knife a little in her mom's neck. she screamed in pain.

"NO!" Kyoko screamed again.

"k-kyoko." her mom said, out of breath "remember w-what i taught you..."

"DIDNT I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!?" he stuck the knife in deeper, making her scream louder.

kyoko looked at me. "please dont hate me after this." she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. her eyes turned red and black.

she ran at the man, jumping on him, and bit his neck.

"AUGH!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" he released her mother.

Long, squid like tentacles shot out of Kyoko's back. She stabbed the man with them, making him scream.

"KYOKO THAT'S ENOUGH!" her mom yelled.

she didnt stop. she kept stabbing him. she wanted to kill him. she was on an unstoppable rampage...

her mom ran to me, grabbing me by my arm, and dragged me out of the store.

"you STAY here, understand?"

i didnt answer.

"kira?" she shook me.

"w-what is h-happening...." i whispered.

She sighed and looked me in the eye. "there is something that you dont know about us. we are not human. we're..." she stopped, shaking her head.

"we're Ghouls."

 

the last thing i remember was feeling my head hit the hard concrete, and the sound of screams and shattering windows...


End file.
